A Lost Princess
by TakiraSilvermoon
Summary: Princess Serenity is captured by Prince Endymion, and he teleports her away from her home. Can Uranus and friends save her? AmaraSerena fic and Amara is male ON HOLD!
1. It starts

**A Lost Tuski-no-hime**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon, FFVII or any anime i may use. I will be using some of the enemies in the S.M series. I also own the 6 Scared guardian; Gaia, Phoenix, Pegasus, Spirit, Soul and Earth. So please don't steal them. Enjoy Sayain46**

**Prologue**

A silver hair queen sat upon her throne, thinking. Her light violet eyes held worry and concern.

'_Where are you my little Moonbeam?'_ she wondered, _'I miss you so much, my lil one'_

"Queen Selenity?" came a voice through her thoughts. She looked up to see a golden hair lady with red tips there. She had a golden armor on with silver lining. A sword made of gold strapped to her side.

"Hai Lady Galaxia?" asked Selenity.

"Sir Hurkira and Lady Michelle are on the vid for you" Galaxia stated.

"Arigatou Galaxia" thanked Selenity as she got up and started towards the communication room.

Upon entering the room she saw Uranus on the screen.

"Morning your majesty" greeted Uranus as she smiled.

"Please, just Selenity, Hurkira. You're soon going to be part of the family" laughed and stated Selenity.

"You know how stubborn my cousin is, your majesty" stated Neptune.

"Hai, I know Michelle but please, just Selenity" Selenity stated and answered, "Any news on Serenity?" The two got quiet.

"Hai" Hurkira started, hesitating.

"And?" Selenity urged.

"We managed to find her and the one responsible..." Michelle started.

"Who did this?" Selenity demanded as they heard a sword drawn.

"Hai, who did this so I can kill them?" Galaxia snarled, having drawn her sword. It was glittering in the light.

"It was Endymion, Selenity" Haruka answered, the queen gasping.

"Damn him to hell!" growled Galaxia.

"But what of Serenity?" asked Selenity.

"He sold her to a genetic doctor by the name of James Kilt. It seems that he was interested in her _'Lycan'_ blood. The four generals are asking to ally with us because of Endymion is not fit to rule. He has preformed too many crimes against us and against the crown" Michelle stated.

"They know the place that holds Koneko. They can help us rescue her, Selenity" Hurkira stated.

"They are welcomed" came Selenity's answer, "Galaxia, Ani-mates, Starlights, Kakuyuu and the others will be joining you. But I ask you to save my little Moonbeam you two!"

"Hai, we will your majesty" Haruka and Michelle answered in unison. The screen went blank as Selenity turned to Galaxia, who nodded and left.

A young silver furred wolf lay upon some straw, sleeping. A shackle was around her left hind leg. Pure white wings lay around her, looking battered and bruised. She had a scar that ran just above her jaw line and all the way down her throat. Another one was just below her left eye, running down her muzzle then all the way down to mid right cheek. From the looks of it she stood 6'7'' and was well toned. A silver hoop erring laid neatly in the upper left part of her ear. A golden chain lay around her neck, it holding a crystal with some ancient writing of Uranium and Lunarian. It had the names Hurkira and Serenity intertwine. A scar of a brand with the numbers of 202 and the initials of A.W. laid on the upper right part of her arm. A white Siberian tiger, having been bigger than a average Siberian tiger, laid close by, but was held back by a chain. She looked to her right and saw her other friend. His name was RedXIII but his real name is Nanaki. He was like a father and mentor that she never had. He has also given her a name instead of her experiment one: Serena. He also had nicknames for her like lil moon, moonbeam, lil warrior. Serena felt her whole body shoot out pain as she closed one eye in pain.

"Here lil one..." came RedXIII's voice as Serena weakly looked up and saw him pushing the food over to her, "You need to eat" Serena heaved and tried to rise only to let out a small yelp of pain. RedXIII gently helped her sit up against the wall for support as his eyes held anger and sadness.

"You need to eat little one" RedXIII urged as he pushed the food towards her more. The door suddenly slammed open and RedXIII immediately got in front of Serena, baring his teeth.

"Move out of the way, XIII!" came the order as he just moved closer to Serena.

"She won't be going with you, Butch!" growled XIII.

"Time for your rebranding, brat!" stated Butch.

"Forget it!" snarled XIII as he went against Serena as Butch motioned for four men to take care of him. XIII managed to defend Serena well as he finally was taken out with a couple of tranqs. Serena yelped in pain as she was roughly grabbed by the scruff of her neck and hauled out of the cell.

"_PAPA!_" Serena yelled as the door slammed shut.

Serena was thrown back into the cell without being chained up like usual. She was unconscious and there were new wounds on her body as well as a new brand. XIII quickly went to her side and nudged her a bit.

"Lil one?" he asked very concerned as she didn't answer him. He saw two of the men stayed and recognized them.

"Malachite? Zoicite?" he asked, hopeful.

"Hai Nanaki" agreed Malachite, coming into the cell with some washcloth and bowl of ice cold water, "Let us help u" XIII nodded as Malachite kneeled and started to clean the wounds and the new branding, Serena wincing when he went over it.

"It's ok Serenity-hime" Zoicite whispered as she stayed close by XIII's side, "She's so thin..."

"Kilt's ordered her no food... only scraps" XIII answered as this pissed the two off immensely.

"We'll try to sneak some food in for u all. This isn't right" Malachite stated as XIII smiled.

"Arigatou u two... for everything" XIII thanked as they smiled.

"Anytime old friend" Zoicite answered, "She really thinks u as a father doesn't she?"

"Hai" XIII answered as Malachite finished his tending.

"That should help protect her from getting any infections" Malachite stated as XIII nodded, "Like Zoi said, we'll try to get u all some food" The two exited the room as XIII curled up against Serena, resting his tail on her stomach. Zoicite came back in and kneeled by Blaze.

"Protect them for us, Blaze. Her family and allies r coming to save them" Zoicite asked and explained as he looked up and nodded. The two left the cell after that, locking it.

Malachite and Zoicite had come to their place, giving them the updates. There was horror, shock, anger, rage and sadness in everyone's eyes.

"How long do u think u two?" asked Galaxia.

"A week at least. Endymion is planning to move the three" Malachite said, shaking his head. They all agreed they would do the rescuing tonight instead of tomorrow, the fear rising inside of everyone.

"Everyone ready?" asked Uranus as the group nodded in agreement. They gathered their things and weapons and hurried off.

'_Hang on Koneko. We're coming to free u!'_ Uranus prayed.

The wolf was tossed back into her cell, skidding across the floor. Wincing in pain as some new wounds laid everywhere on her. They had just taken her a couple of hours ago to fight. XIII came over and gently nudged her.

"I'm ok papa" she assured, "Just some scratches" The door burst open as Blaze and XIII growled and stood over her.

"Stupid beasts" growled the man in the white lab coat, "Grab Serena and take her to the arena. She'll have to pay for her errors. 50 lashes u understand Butch?"

"Hai Dr. Kilt" Butch answered. Blaze was knocked out immediately, XIII thrown against the wall, stunning him and Butch threw Serena over her shoulders, taking her out of the cell.

"_SERENITY!_" XIII yelled, getting up and rushing to the door, having it slammed in his face. He pounded his paw upon the door, the fear rising inside of him greatly.

'_Please, lil Moonbeam, hold strong!'_ XIII pleaded, _'She can't survive another deal of lashings! Kilt knows that and If she isn't saved soon she'll die! Serenity, please... HOLD ON!' _He went to Blaze's side, nudging him awake. XIII was going to try to break out of this cell and rescue his _'adopted'_ daughter.

Serena had heard her father scream her name as some tears fell from her eyes. Butch brought her into the arena and this frightened her greatly. Serena had retransformed when Butch injected something into her blood. He then proceeded to tie her wrists and ankles up, making sure there were no slack. Unwinding the whip he prepared to give Serena her punishment. Serena closed her eyes, saying a quiet prayer.

'_Gomen papa'_ apologized Serena as some tears fell.

That's for the Prologue. I ask everyone who reads this to please leave a review. I really like to see reviews and I don't care if their negative or positive. This actually helps me write and possibly fix the problems that may go on in my story. This is one of the hundreds of stories I have typed up. I thought I might give this a try out and see what everyone thinks of it. And before I forget I wanted to send out a offer that I hope someone will answer to... I am wondering if anyone would want to help me with some of my stories I might not finish them and might have to cancel them. I do not know. College starts here in 2/1/2 weeks and this year I'll be graduating with a degree in Horticulture so that means I might not get time during the school year to update these stories. I might do some updating, during the breaks but it depends and I can't say for sure. I'm going to be one very busy college student this year and so I will send out this offer to anyone who might be interested. If you possibly help me with these stories of mine just email me also email me at or if I am online at the time you are, then just send me a instant message. I thank you all who have read and reviewed my fanfics over the years and am sorry about the inconvience this may have. Anyways... I really hope you all enjoy this fanfic and I ask for people to please at least review and send me your thoughts!

Carrie Woods


	2. Important Notice!

Konnichi wa readers

Konnichi wa readers.

Yea, its been a while since I updated a lot of my stories. But here I am updating everyone bout something. Please read everything before exiting this.

About or a little over a year ago I was in a serious accident on a job. I injured my bad serverely. Im not trying to make up excuses but let me finish. I was knocked out for some time becuase of it. I havent been able to do much even though I tried working on the stories. I do plan on getting them up and done but I might be very slow at it. I apologize for the huge gap in between updates but it cannot be helped. I will possibly put some more stories up but I have no idea if anyone would care for them… or Im afraid they are just… not good enough. I might just put a teaser up and see if anyone might enjoy them updated. I don't know.

Alright heres the deal. I have decided to delete A Lost Princess as well as some others. The reason is I do not like how they are started and all. I will repost them but once I figure how to redo them and make them more…. Better I guess. I will however revise some chapters of A Princess Farewell. I actually rewrote some of the chapters and plan on replacing some of them. I didn't like how they acutally were going this time around either. I do now have a beta as well. I want to thank SangosCourage for all the help so far she has given me. I really enjoy talking to her and her stories. If anyone has time then they should go read them. Shes a excellent writer. Anyways look for a couple of teasers. One of them is called 'A lost Soul' and the other is 'Hunted'. They both are supernatural stories but with a really RARE pairing inside of them. They should be coming out very soon.  
I also want to thank all the readers for sticking with me and not giving up. I hope you all enjoy my stories and the ones that come out in the future. Anyways feel free to contact me anytime or and I enjoy any suggestions or comments.

Ja Ne,

Sayain46


End file.
